


rosa damascena, herman de vries

by s0fthope



Series: W.J Beal and Other Gardens [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood Kink, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fluff and Smut, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Gavin Reed, Wire Play, barely any plot, it is porn, no under 18 individuals in the discord, rk900 is nine, there is only good in this chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0fthope/pseuds/s0fthope
Summary: it had been a rough few weeks. what do you do when you get your life partner back from lots and lots of repairs? you reward him, of course.part 2/2 of WJ Beal, but can definitely be read as a stand-alone





	rosa damascena, herman de vries

though they had fallen asleep next to each other, they both awoke in a tangle of limbs. gavin’s face was smushed against nine’s cheek, nine’s arm tucked under his head and over his ribs, his own arms tucked close to his chest. nine had shut off the synthesized breathing that made his chest rise and fall sometime in the night, but the warmth between them still radiated, echoing against gavin’s soft, sniffling breaths and the whir of nine’s thermal regulator. gavin was the first to wake up, squinting his eyes as the first few rays of sunlight that peaked out from the blackout curtains. he stretched one arm out, curling it over nine’s shoulder, groaned as his back popped in response. he didn’t want to be awake, especially at god knows what time it was on his day  _ off _ for the first time in weeks. 

when fowler finally said  _ take a day, reed, you look like shit _ even after gavin had stayed late, time and time and time again, working desk and field in tandem, told fowler he was  _ fine, all good _ , gavin took it. as much as it hurt him to leave work, it hurt him more to leave nine every day. nine slept through most of the past two weeks, letting stasis take care of replacing blurry memories from old backups, fix calibration in his still stiff arms, and ensure smooth analyses and processing. 

he had finally stopped picking at every aspect of gavin’s untidy apartment, especially after gavin finally bought a roomba, changed his sheets, put his dishes in the functioning dishwasher, and bought separate soap, shampoo, and conditioner. after returning home one night, nine had actually told him it seemed cleaner, more like  _ home _ . all of the small nuances gavin had let slip during his time living alone, just because he couldn’t be bothered to do them out of lack of energy, had begun to return to him.

gavin still didn’t know what time it was.

he bolstered himself high enough to see over the curve of nine’s shoulder--the clock read 7:15.  _  no _ , fuck  _ no _ . gavin curled defensively in on himself, pressing into nine’s chest. even while in stasis, nine seemed to catch on that something had disrupted himself or gavin, ran his palm over the crevice of gavin’s back, synthesized breathing coming back slow and even. gavin instinctively relaxed, tried to will himself back into sleep. he was able to shut his eyes, fall back into a comfortable rhythm, until 7:30, when nine awoke.

“gavin,” he said quietly, face pressed into gavin’s hair. from behind gavin, fiji let out a sleepy noise as she sat up, blinking round, green eyes as nine reached over to scratch between her ears.

gavin took a swing at him, lobbing him pathetically on his shoulder. “shut up, it’s my day off.”

“wouldn’t you rather spend it awake with me than asleep by yourself?” 

gavin muttered acridly under his breath, squinting at the blurred outline of nine’s face in front of him. nine put his cheek against gavin’s forehead in a sign of solidarily before he untangled himself and slowly sat up. gavin, however, remained attached to nine’s waist, groaning in displeasure. nine reached back, pulling gavin up and into his lap--he groaned again, protesting, pulling into himself against nine’s chest. nine brushed his fingers through gavin’s hair in an effort to appease him, despite the fact that gavin hadn’t washed it in two days. gavin latched his arms around nine’s neck and his legs around his waist and holding him still with an arm around his back, nine stood, gavin swaddled in his arms. he was still warm with sleep, the cool air of the apartment drifting past them.

“do you want some coffee?” nine whispered and gavin nodded against him. nine began to rattle off what he would make as gavin awoke, nuzzling his neck.

“do you have eggs in the fridge?”

“mm.”

“any good bread? clean plates? milk?”

“mm. i clean.”

“i’m sure you do.” he let gavin down on the countertop and when gavin resisted, he physically pinned him down, pressing a kiss to his dirty hair. gavin squeezed his hand weakly before allowing him to let go, rubbing his face, stretching up. nine heard his joints pop back into place as he did.

nine opened the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs and the loaf of bread still left in there. the milk was a day from expiring, and though all the ingredients were a few days or less from going bad, gavin had left a box of take out for much more than necessary, the jam jar had mold, the bottle of cream had gone stale, and there was nothing more than half a box of frozen pizzas in the freezer. as nine put the eggs, milk, and bread on the counter, he pulled a face, mentally ordering new milk, bread, fresh fruit, meat, yogurt, juice, anything else he could think gavin would eat. 

“you need to shower. and eat better.” nine said bluntly.

“you’re not my mom.”

“but i am your partner. 

your personal hygiene is filthy. you have a hyphae collection in your fridge--alternaria and trichoderma. and when was the last time you washed your clothes? i’ve been sleeping here for two weeks and, although the rooms are clear of bio-flora, your clothes aren’t.”

gavin sighed. “would you like me to change?”

“i think it would be good for you. a shower and putting your clothes in the wash. and taking your medicine. and your T.”

“what about you?”

nine took a bowl from the dishwasher, as well as two plates, setting it beside the eggs. as he began to clear the dishwasher, he answered gavin.

“i’ll put my clothing in the wash as well, then i will also change. and then you’ll eat properly.”

gavin paused for a moment, looking over at the ingredients nine had set beside the small stove in the kitchenette. 

“what are you making? french toast?”

“perhaps.” a smile crept onto nine’s face. gavin beamed in return, shuffling off sleepily to the bathroom to clean and change. nine shook his head--gavin had a streak for forgetting his necessity of keeping himself healthy, falling into a rut of destruction and continuous take out. it wasn’t nine’s job to mother him, he knew that, but settling in good habits, reminding him to take care of himself, gave nine something to look forward to. something to achieve. 

nine began to base the bread, turning the stove on, smiling as he did.

 

gavin returned with damp hair, medication taken, skin clean, and clothes beginning to spin in the wash. he assumed that nine had put it on, since he had been in the shower over ten minutes. his stomach rumbled as he entered the living space, as nine had begun to clear the cooking dishes from the stove. a plate sat on the counter across from the stove. toast balanced on nine’s shoulder, watching him clean. as gavin sat, he was greeted by darling, toast, and nine, one after the other. 

“i didn’t expect a welcome party,” he said lightly.

“darling will eat your food if you don’t,” nine waved a spoon in his direction before sticking it into the dishwasher. gavin took several large bites, shoving pieces of egg and bread into his mouth, before, through it, asking “what is this?”

“easy over egg and cinnamon french toast.”

“i don’t deserve you,” gavin swallowed roughly, but wasted no time pushing another forkful into his mouth. nine watched him from across the counter in awe, eyebrows drawn. 

“sure you do, try not to choke,” he said, reaching a hand across the table to pat his wrist. gavin smiled, lopsided and wide, borderline horrendous--nine loved it. he leaned on his elbows, letting toast drop onto the countertop, pattering past gavin and to the chair and on the floor. he watched gavin scarf down the rest of his food, not sure if he had enjoyed it so much that he did so, or just trying to get nine’s eyes off him. he looked down at the plate as he finished, a frustrated look passing quickly over his face. nine reached over to push the cup of coffee he hadn’t even set eyes on into his hand. the frustrated look faded, he took the cup in both hands, took a large sip. he sat for a moment, eyes closed.

“was it good?”

“you’re an angel.”

“i don’t think so, but i’m glad you’ve finally eaten well.”

gavin waved him over, beckoning him to stand next to him. nine did without hesitation. gavin leaned against his stomach, draining most of his coffee, snuggling against the clean, knitted sweater nine was wearing. he realized gavin had changed into a pair of soft pants and a sweater he knew that both him and gavin both wore--it’s sleeves pushed up to gavin’s elbows to fit properly. he brushed his hand through gavin’s damp hair.

“you have no idea how glad i am to have you back,” gavin sighed through his nose, worming one arm around nine’s waist.

“i know,”

“i was really scared, you were bleeding a lot and shit,” he squeezed nine’s hip absently as nine’s hands still flitted through his hair. they were still, together, for a moment, before gavin took a long breath in and spoke once more.

“it was bad.”

“i know,” nine shook his head, trying to settle his thoughts. “but now, after all that, i feel almost more human. more alive.”

gavin glanced up at him for a moment, shifting his weight around to see him better. nine shook his head again, head heavy and full of clouded emotions. 

“i don’t know,” he tried. his voice was thick as he spoke and he blinked hard, eyes wet and round and tired. gavin pulled himself up, and nine down with him, framing his face with his hands. nine knew he wouldn’t cry. but it felt so difficult.

“hey, that’s okay,” gavin assured. “we’ll figure it out--you’ll be okay. you are okay.” gavin nodded, pressing their foreheads together. nine sighed shakily, laughingly. 

“i know. despite how shitty humanity is.”

“what!” gavin jerked back, sitting back on his haunches, looking insulted. “you’re in love with a human, dumbass.”

nine shrugged weakly, hands splayed in surrender. “mm--i guess i am.”

“you suck,” gavin’s voice softened, shaking his head, reaching to curl his hands around the back of nine’s neck. nine leaned forward, letting their heads touch again.

“you suck more.” 

gavin’s laugh bubbled through him, forcing his eyes shut. nine kissed gavin’s cheek, until gavin kissed him back--even for the quick moment that it was. without hesitation, nine lifted gavin from his seat, spinning him around, both arms curled around his ribs. he hugged gavin to him, gavin’s face against his neck, clinging to him.

“hey!” gavin hit him in the side of his arm as they stopped spinning, gavin held above the floor. “watch it, tin can.”

“oh, i’m watching.” nine assured. gavin snorted loudly, hooking his legs around nine’s waist. he snuggled into nine’s neck, breathing in deeply.

“you need to go back to sleep,” nine told him, giving him a small squeeze. he trailed toward the shared bedroom, rocking his arms slightly.

“you’re coming with me.” gavin squished him back, but didn’t stiffen. nine was able to pile him on the bed, leaning over him. his hands flitted under gavin’s sweater as it fell, hands warm against his exposed ribs. nine kissed his face once, twice, absently, face against his jaw, knees knocking together. gavin made a pleased noise, moving into nine’s touch--but in an instant, his eyes shot open.

_ not on my watch _ , he thought to himself.

he wasn't about to deny the fact that he has a raging hard on from being topped, but he had a reputation as a power bottom to protect here, and he wasn't about to let some flex seal screen door take it from him. gavin lunged at nine, scooping his arms around nine's waist, throwing him over in a true capture suplex. they end up both on their sides, nine's eyebrows drawn tight in confusion and gavin with a kink in his wrist. he noticed the spin of yellow in nine's LED for a fraction of a second and scrambled to push him flat against the sheets. he sat on where nine's pelvic bone would be, just at his hips, effectively holding him down. the faintest smile played across nine's face as he looked gavin up and down.

“are you proud of yourself?”

“and if i am?”

“you’re doing great.” nine patted gavin’s thigh, just above his knee, and kept it there. his tone sounded sincere. gavin sat back, still slightly winded, letting his hands rest against nine’s abdomen. he curled over nine as he caught his breath, fighting back the urge to laugh at how silly this whole situation was. he was so full of unbridled joy, of having nine back,  _ his _ nine, full of life. he knocked their foreheads together, holding nine’s face in his hands. what a stupid, beautiful, highly advanced roomba. gavin was snapped out of his thought of being in love with a roomba as nine spoke.

“looking for a congratulatory kiss?” he asked, the quirk of a smile still remained.

“ah, you caught me,” gavin kissed him quickly once, before rocking forward, kissing him fully, against the side of his mouth and chin until his skin was pearly and gavin could barely breathe. gavin’s hand against his cheeks made its own white troughs as gavin brushed it across the length of nine’s jaw, thumb stopping at the bottom ridge of nine’s mouth. nine’s eyes were closed, face shining with the slightest hint of blue.

“hey,” gavin spoke softly. “you okay?”

nine hummed, nodding slowly. “just enjoying myself.” 

“just talk to me, okay, darling?”

another hum, but nine paused to peeped an eye at him. “darling?”

“that’s what you look like. you look so sleepy and worn out.”

“oh,” nine blinked his eyes open, hands still resting on gavin’s knee, running soft lines with his thumb. 

“did they factory reset all the sensors--you know...?” gavin trailed off, eyes flicking between his own hands and nine’s face. he knew nine knew what he was talking about, sensor pads across his neck and the sides of his stomach and his thighs--the likes of which had been installed just recently, per nine’s request, to feel real, to feel just a bit more, and to feel just a bit more human.

“i believe so.”

“oh,” gavin said. “do you want to turn them down?”

nine shook his head, just barely. “no, not yet.” nine wriggled around, trying to move gavin’s hands, have them brush over his face and neck, pull gavin’s hips closer to his. he was tired and his sensors were comfortably high and he had missed feeling as much as he missed gavin and he felt nice enough to be a bit more submissive than usual. gavin took the hint, fitting his hands against nine’s jaw, fingers running across his neck.

a barely audible, breathy sound came from the back of nine’s throat as gavin kissed him quickly again, and gavin took his hands away, placing them instead against his forearms. nine whined again, this time a notch louder.

“woah, woah, take it easy,” gavin soothed. “you’re like, just off the chopping block.”

“what?” nine managed.

“you only got fixed three weeks ago,” gavin moved his hands to curl them around nine’s. “what’ll an outage do to you?”

“we don’t have to go that far.”

“yeah, but you always wanna go that far when you sub.”

a smile played on nine’s face. “mm, you’re right.”

“which is rarely ever.” gavin gave his hand a soft squeeze. “remember to talk to me, tell me what’s okay.”

nine cupped gavin’s face in his hands, reeling him in close to him. “okay,” he said softly and gavin closed the gap between them. bent over nine’s body, he finally pressed against him, lowering himself level with nine’s chest. 

nine pushed against him in turn, hands locked on gavin’s hips, trying to let his body slack. but he was tense all over, every inch of him squirming and wanting to be touched. he kissed gavin back--hard--and gavin responded by decreasing how much he continuously touched him. 

gavin just kissed the side of his mouth, whispering very quietly.

“hey, it’s alright. try to relax.” he kissed the high of nine’s cheek. nine let his simulated breathing pull from deeper in his abdomen, his stress level dropping lower as he did, even if just from the sensation of it. gavin ran his hands over nine’s shoulders, pushed himself up to where he was sitting again on nine’s hips. his hands made their way down the center of his chest, across his stomach, smoothing down the worn  _ lafayette _ t-shirt before tugging at the corners.

“can i?”

nine nodded, breath escaping him all at once, the slight sound of whirring overpowering their shared breathing. gavin slipped his warm hands under the hem of the shirt, pushing it up past nine’s navel, eventually up and over nine’s head. gavin took the time to brush his hands over his shoulders and arms and down to his stomach again. he ran his fingertips over his sides, where he knew the delicate sensors were, and nine reacted wonderfully, eyes fluttering closed, back arching just enough to push himself against gavin’s hands. nine made a small noise, almost gasping, but held it back. 

“gavin,” he said breathily. 

“you don’t have to be quiet, nines,” he could tell that nine was trying to keep silent, just by the movements in his face, the color in his cheeks. gavin almost laughed, kissed his collar bone and the soft skin just below it. “i don’t mind if you’re loud.”

“it’s not embarrassing?” nine asked in a small voice.

“fuck, no way. vocal tells me i’m doing okay.” kissed him again. “it’s pretty hot,” he added, albeit that a blush creeped onto his face.

“oh,” nine said, taken back. the same tinge of blush came blue on his face, breaching over his ears. gavin tried to suppress a laugh, pressing his face against nine’s sternum, just above his regulator at his solar plexus and just beneath his clavicle. he left a string of small kisses there, mouthing against his neck, against where his pulse should’ve been but wasn’t. his skin was a satiating kind of soft, cool, and warming underneath gavin, slowing down every action.  he waited until nine was comfortably slack, relaxed under him, to barely bite at the juncture between his shoulder and throat and faintly run one hand back up the curve of his side. nine shuddered under him, this time with an audible gasp. gavin knew there was no refractory period for nine, and part of him wanted to see how far he could push, but if nine wanted him to work him all the way to black-out, it wasn’t going to be from topical sensors alone--maybe the first, but not the last.

gavin pulled back, enough to meet eyes with nine, who’s gaze had turned soft and heavy. 

“you okay?” gavin asked. he tried to ignore the needy whine that pulled from nine involuntarily as he nodded, and further tried to ignore how the sound replayed in his head, the feeling that overcame him going straight to his metaphorical dick. he placed a hand on nine’s hip, where his skin met the waistband of his soft pants.

“can i?”

“please,” he urged. 

despite the relative frequency in which gavin and him engaged in any sort of skinship, there was a shocking intimacy that came from pleasuring nine, especially in his wires, or  _ down there _ . gavin pressed his fingers flat against where he knew the plate could come free and expose all the delicate wires and looping tubing that made nine up. he didn’t dare open it, not yet, but pushed firmly against it, punctuated by smooth downward movements. 

nine’s fingers dug into his thighs as he stuttered out a groan. as gavin dropped down to his throat once again, he felt nine go rigid, body tensing against his touch. he shut his eyes for the briefest of moments before relief washed over him. 

his body still buzzed with unsatiated energy, and as he brought gavin’s face over to kiss him, skin alight with white, he spoke unintelligibly as he mouthed desperately at gavin’s jaw. gavin let him, hands buried in nine’s hair, but spoke soft, warm praises as nine worked down his throat.

“nines, you’re doing so good, you’re so good,”

nine let his head rest against gavin’s neck, still breathing shallow. gavin urged him wordlessly to pull in deeper breaths, giving him a soft, congratulatory kiss on his temple. he let nine fall back against the mattress, both hands on nine’s hips. he worked up nine’s sides again with his fingertips, this time with more pressure and intent, massaging his palms against nine’s ribs. he shifted his weight back on his hips, pressing against nine’s groin. it earned him a wonderful noise from nine’s throat. he splayed his hands across nine’s stomach, resolving all the touch against the sensors at once, as the blue slowly left nine’s face.

“don’t be a tease,” nine resisted a smile.

“i’m not trying to be,” gavin lulled. “i can’t stim you from topical sensors alone, can i?”

“you could. it felt good.”

gavin didn’t resist the smile this time. “what about your wires?” he asked after a beat. it always felt strange that sticking his hand into literal guts, soaked in blue, got nine off--then again, it satiated that and gavin’s fascination with blood. 

“ _ please _ ,” nine said, almost incredulously. gavin fumbled for a moment with the panel against nine’s stomach, before it folded in on itself at the right touch, exposing diagonal tubing, bundled wires, various paneling and chassis, and the barest hint of the thirium pump, side by side with nine’s thermal regulator. everything was coated in a fine layer of thirium and aluminum lubricant, making sure each moving part ran smoothly. gavin wasn’t interested in poking his fingers where anything moved, instead, took his time examining soft plated circuitry and plugs. tubing had the least sensitivity, due only to the fact that they were most often exposed or damaged, where wires, the acting nervous system, were the most. gavin was no amatur to prodding around in nine’s stomach--his chest and anything below his waist was a different story. he wanted to start somewhere he knew well.

gavin gently slipped his hand past the large thirium tubing that ran the length of nine’s spine and sternum, and gently pushed against the notches on the circut behind the tubes, those that were exposed, unblocked by wires. nine whined and the sound morphed into a rough, borderline staticky, moan as gavin pressed into the ridge of the socket harder. nine writhed when gavin took the pressure away, stroking his thumb down the length of a bundle of wires, fingers coated in a film of silver and blue. nine became punctuated by a series of short, soft, gasps, arching toward gavin’s touch in any way that he could. gavin was working meticulously slow inside him when he wanted release as quick as he could, over and over again. but the pace felt so good, too good to stop.

“gavin,  _ ah _ ,” he stressed.

“hell, nines, you’re already worked up,” 

nine tried to answer, but any attempt to was overcome by the surges of emotion that came over him, sensors too fragile and alight, skin mixing white and tan in blotchy sections. this strange, heightened level of interfacing was deliciously foreign, even now.

wires still curled around his fingers, gavin found another series of ports, this time almost completely full, except for the last slot. he ran the three free fingers he had left over each one, feeling nine shiver under him. he stopped on the third one in the set, pulling gently on the wires as he did, looking for a reaction. nine’s face was deeply flushed, eyebrows drawn together and eyes tightly shut. gavin let the wire give, watching nine’s face relax slightly.

“are you doing okay?” gavin asked, reaching to find nine’s hand. the skin gavin touched instantly melted to white as nine tangled their fingers together. he squished gavin’s palm once, twice, before managing to speak.

“it’s, it feels like a lot.” 

“a good lot?”

nine laughed, breath leaving him at once as if he had been holding it back. 

“yeah, yes, god, yes.”

gavin made the same half-sigh-half laugh in response, squeezing their conjoined hands together. he rubbed a soft circle around the mouth of the small, third socket, it’s width just a touch wider than his pinky, and extremely shallow. 

“which one?” he asked nine. the third sparked a small change, just the slightest sound from nine.

“try down one?” the same response, even if louder.

“up two,” gavin pressed a bit more headily, slotting into the shallow gap in the socket, three fingers pulling at the connectors, the mess of conjoined wires pressed in his palm and nine’s buckled. his LED was running an uncertain red to blue and back as each time gavin slipped a bit, each time nine rolled forward instinctively, and more of his exposed arm rested inside nine.

the error notifications--error, incompatible, error, internal friction, error, lower frontal plate dislodged--spilled across nine’s eyelids, so he shut them off all together. they’d be back before he blacked out, but they wouldn’t be here for this. 

again, gavin pushed, pulled, nails clipping against metal, massaging the pads of his fingers against nine’s circuitry. he felt an almost alien vibration from under his fingertips, in the same way the human body shakes. as he tried to fix himself once again, nine jerked, latching onto his thigh and free arm.

“fuck, yes, there, please,” his mewling words were laced with a thick buzz, breaking apart at the edges. it twisted gavin in all the right ways. just to hear nine unravel at gavin literally fingering his insides was almost even a touch too much. this wasn’t about gavin, despite how horrediously turned on he was, how he knew nine could reach over from where his fingers dug into gavin’s thigh and palm him through his sweatpants. he wanted it, but that wasn’t this.

“you’re so close, nines, come for me again,” gavin murmured, but nine didn’t hear him. he writhed, groaning pathetically, processor whirring and sounding like the fan couldn’t handle gavin’s hands inside him. nine jerked, a crackling moan escaping him as his muscles contracted and relaxed all at once. he covered his face with his hands, chest making a pseudo rolling motion as he breathed.

“oh, fuck,” he gasped. “fuck, gavin.” his voice was muffled by his hands, but gavin could see the smile on his face, the laughing, yet buzzing tone that he spoke with, face still softly blue. he was close, but one more. if nine wanted an outage, gavin believed one more would put him there. he gently pulled his forearm from inside the frontal maintenance hatch, allowing it to close shut behind him. his arm was coated in a fine blue and grey blear.

“you’re doing great, nines,” gavin said. when nine’s eyes met his, then his arm, a nervous laugh bubbled through hin.

“so are you,” he replied, sounding soft. he patted gavin’s thigh, synthetic breathing leveling out slowly but surely. 

“one more?” gavin smoothed his hand across nine’s stomach, flat palmed, letting nine settle under his touch again. a deep sigh came from nine as he nodded, worming to make himself comfortable, but almost too eager. he could feel himself continuing to heat up, his skin warm, touch warm, gavin’s blue hand against his heart and clear hand on his stomach. he pattered his fingers across nine’s skin, eyes watching nine’s face, nine watching his hands, the metacarpals and lumbricals and flexors and cephalic vein pulsing and moving. gavin’s fingers made soft lines against the edges of the thirium pump, teasing. no sensation came from it, but the  _ idea _ of a feeling made nine squirm. he wrapped his hand around gavin’s wrist, pulling his palm, soft and flat against the disk pressed into his chest. 

“i will,” gavin assured, leaning down for a moment to kiss his forehead. in the process, he slipped his hand down, under the waistband of nine’s pants, pressed his fingers to the sensitive area of his groin. 

he never thought he’d be getting off his boyfriend--someone wholly his--like this, hands blue and silver and slick, nevertheless finding it extremely hot. he felt nine take a shuddering breath under him, pump almost vibrating, breath tied with a smooth hum, as were the small noises he made with gavin’s touch. his face twisted in delight at each stroke. gavin tugged at the maintenance panel, not wanting to open it, just letting nine bask in the sentation, the blue blush across his face dark and prominent. 

finally, gavin twisted at the thirium pump, nine’s breath hitching, and it loosened with a small click.

“you’re sure?” he said softly. nine gave him an equally quiet, pleading affirmation, hand around his wrist going slack.

“yes, please,”

gavin gently pulled the pump from its socket, setting it beside him, easily within reach. he had done this before, almost more times than he could count on his hands, so knew it posed no real danger to nine’s system as long as it was put back within the half hour. but the pool of blue it made on his sheets ( _ fuck _ , he thought, kicking himself internally,  _ the fucking towel _ ), the depression in nine’s chest, the steady flow of thirium that made a line down nine’s stomach, still picked at him. with a steady breath in, left hand still working between his legs, he pushed two fingers inside nine.

the small mewling noises that had come from nine’s throat morphed into a scratchy, desperate groan. nine’s head hit the mattress, hard, as the rest of his body jerked forward. gavin only just curled his fingers, pushing softly against the tumble of wires within. each movement pulled a loud moan from nine’s throat--he covered his mouth with one hand, trying to quiet himself, watching gavin over his fingers. his eyes were barely open, clouded with errors, the temporary maintenance shutdown timer ticking off the seconds until inevitable blackout, but he could still see the outline of gavin. his face was soft but laced in concentration and wickedly turned on. nine smoothed his hand up gavin’s thigh, palming him through his jeans.

gavin’s hand stuttered against the wires in his chest, other hand coming to brace himself against the mattress.

“nine, you don’t have to,” he said, voice thick. nine swallowed a whine.

“please?”

gavin pressed his lips together, suppressing the betraying noise that had begun to crawl up his throat, nodded his head. he moved as nine did, pressing a touch firmer, wires falling through his fingers, twisting and curling where they met. each noise that came from nine only prompted gavin to move slower, easing his fingers into the space. his voice was heavy with static, moans on the verge of desperate cries, gavin’s name falling from his lips headily and barely audible.

he clutched to gavin’s free arm, fingers digging into the skin of his wrist. he felt gavin’s muscles tighten and his fingers stutter again, but not fully stop working at him, as he came dryly, pushing into his hand. 

“fuck, nines,” he managed.

“gavin--” nine choked. “fuck, please, gavin,”

gavin dug his fingers into nine’s chest. nine pitched forward, hands bright white around gavin’s wrist, eyes tightly shut, giving one last broken moan before collapsing. 

gavin scrambled for the thirium pump, pressing it back into the depression in nine’s chest. he sat adjacent to him, legs still across his lap, breathing hard. nine’s LED  still spun from red, to a soft yellow, before back to blue, as gavin shuffled from the bed and into the bathroom.

he was able to quickly rinse himself off and put on a new set of jeans before being at nine’s side as he awoke slowly. gavin had pulled him up into his arms, against his chest, one arm hooked around his waist and the other resting on his head. nine blinked his eyes, looking up, gavin moving to brush strands of hair from his face as he did. as he met gavin’s eyes, his expression melted, a small smile coming to his face.

“hi,” gavin said.

“hi,” nine laughed, “holy shit.”

“what? did i finger you into the next plane of existence?”

“and i am the one supposedly horrible at “pillow talk’,” nine frowned, his whole face morphing into a grimace before he smiled again.

gavin ignored him. “was it good?”

“always. you’re somehow fantastic.”

“and you feel?”

“impeccable.” nine pulled gavin’s face to him, kissing his cheek. he rested against the crook of his shoulder for a moment, gavin leaning into the touch. “nothing hurts but i am worn out.” 

“you were amazing,” gavin soothed. he smoothed his hands down nine’s shoulders and arms, leaning his head against nine’s. he felt nine push himself into gavin’s chest, and gladly let him, reigning in as much of nine as he could, cuddling him closer.

“did you shower again?” nine asked.

“sure,” gavin pulled away, surveying nine’s face. there was still a pool of blood on gavin’s sheets, despite them being dark, blood drying against nine’s plexus, and a slightly dazed look across his face. gavin let himself take in the moment for the briefest time, before he said “why don’t we get you cleaned up, yeah?”

he helped nine to the bathroom as soon as nine felt that he was able to stand, making sure he would shower and run a diagnostic to see if anything had been knocked around unintentionally, stood with him until the water was warm. gavin took the next bit of time to pull the sheets from the bed and stuff them into the laundry, fiji pattering behind him as he did. he left nine’s sweater on the clean duvet he fixed on the bed as the sheets tumbled through the wash. after making quite sure that nine had stepped into the shower, gavin cleared his clothing from the dryer and set a new load of laundry, set the clean laundry in his closet to be folded. despite missing the bedsheets, his room was surprisingly clean, and so was he. the dishwasher had already finished its cycle, and there was still about a cup of coffee left in the pot as gavin wandered into the kitchen. he gave darling a pat from where she sat atop the fridge as he grabbed a coffee mug. toast and q-tip were nowhere to be found, but it was likely for them to be hiding under the couch or chair in the living space. 

fiji joined him on the patio as he nursed another cup of coffee, sitting in one of the plastic chairs, feet propped up against the fence-like railing of the balcony. the sky was a stark, bright blue, free of any clouds, and the street was busy below him, even from five floors up. he rarely heard any noise from his bedroom, for the grace of the blackout curtains, but from the patio, every noise joined him and his coffee.

he heard the patio door slide open and shut again and craned his neck to see nine shuffle out in socked feet, joined him, wrapped in a sweater and gavin’s jersey-esque coat, partially zipped. he could see his name and  _ DPD _ emblazoned on the front near the collar, on the sleeve closest to him. nine pulled over a chair and sat to the right of gavin, looking down to watch fiji twist around his legs.

“aren’t you cold?” he asked gavin.

“are you?” gavin replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

“not now.”

gavin shook his head, smiling. nine leaned over to rest his head against gavin’s shoulder, arm wrapping around him. gavin pressed a kiss to the top of his head as nine curled into him.  _ what a day off, _ he thought to himself. despite the chill of the february air, they sat together--looking out at the city skyline, over the buildings they could not see the tops of, over the loud, crowded street, and fiji, perched comfortably in nine’s lap--until gavin’s coffee and nine’s hands became cold, and they sought the warmth back inside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> shameless [promotion](https://www.twitter.com/s0fthope)!  
> everyone please drop an f in the chat for my sanity--i totally forgot to post this before second semester kicked my ass. i hope you enjoyed xx please feel free to dm me and ask me for requests!


End file.
